Life Was Never Simple
by TwitchIsLove
Summary: After the death of Earl Cain and Riff, MaryWeather has been distraught and depressed. Trying to raise a family in a small manor outside of London, times get hard and her life is turned around to what she had before Cain had first found her.
1. Chapter One

_(NOTE: I do NOT own any of the Godchild Characters except MaryWeather's Child, since he was not born during the series.)_

**Chapter One**

_At the end of Godchild..._

_Cain and Riff were reunited in the tower together as it collapsed. Both had a smile on their face as they were crushed under the stone. But no bodies were ever found. _

_5 years later MaryWeather still wondered what became of her older brother, she never believed he was killed. She lived a simple life in the country side with her husband, Oscar, and there soon to be child. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a simple life, living out in the country side in one of the many Hargreaves Manors. MaryWeather was given this manor to live in with her husband Oscar and their 3 year old child, Samuel. The Hargreaves family never accepted MaryWeather into the family after the death of Earl Cain, even though he did write in his will that she was his heir and head of the family. They simply ignored the claim once MaryWeather hit 18 and only provided her with Cain's money and this simple home out in the fields outside of London. She had no complaints though. They were far enough from the clutter and smells of London but also close enough that it was less than a days ride if they needed to attain something. Life was nice out here in the open, where she could think and be herself.

MaryWeather contained herself out in the acres of gardens behind the Hargreaves Manor. Flowers of all kinds bloomed lovingly with the help of the sun and the well taken care of soil that her many gardeners attend to daily. Rose bushes, tulips, sunflowers and so many others gave off a pleasant scent as she walked by, rising her usually low spirits each time she passed. MaryWeather's mind was always on the fateful day her brother 'died'. She never believed it happened. There was no proof and something in the back of her mind urked her about it. She knew he got out of it someway and simply disappeared secretly. Tears welled up in her bright blue eyes. How could he of left her alone? To deal with such pain? Misery? She knew she should be happy because he did provide care for her, but to abandon her when she knew he was alive. She shook her head violently.

"Calm yourself down, MaryWeather! If fate brings it, Cain and I shall meet again!", she announced to herself for the hundreth time. If she kept reassuring herself, the thoughts and crying come less. It would happen, she knew it.

Her mind wandered again to that hopeful day. She would take her son, Samuel, to meet his uncle Cain for the first time. Cain would be shocked and most likely angered at Oscar for what he had given her, but also proud that there was a new heir to keep the Hargreaves line alive. Samuel was hope for the retched Hargreaves curse, to clean the name and give the family hope for a brighter future. He had a lot planned for his future. Cain would be proud and she knew he would help Samuel because a strong man someday and teach him the ways of running a family and money. She closed her eyes and smiled as an image of the two appeared in her head. From the distracted, the hand closing around her should made her jump almost two feet in the air with fear.

"MaryWeather! It's only me! Haha..", laughed her husband, Oscar, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "I knew I would find you out here. What were you thinking so hard about?"

"The usual.." she sighed, "..this time with Samuel though. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Samuel met Cain? He reminds me so much of him...I think they would get along splendedly.."

Oscar gave a small smile and rubbed her chin gently in her hair.

"I know, my dear. If it were possible, I think they would of loved each other the instant they met..."

"What do you mean 'if'?" MaryWeather turned to him accusingly. He knew how she felt about Cain's 'death' and knew it was no death. People over the years had started to ignore her claims about his being alive because there was no possible way, of their knowledge, that Cain and Riff could of gotten out. But her own husband! It was his job to believe her, not betray her!

"Cain is alive..I know it..I feel it. We will meet him again and it will be a joyous occassion!", she clutched her hand to her heart and she backed away from her husband, "..he is out there somewhere and I will find him! Even if it takes me years! My brother and I will be reunited!"

Not waiting for an answer, MaryWeather stomped back towards the manor in distraught, close to tears, with her belief strong in her mind. Nothing anyone says will faze her belief in Cain's disappearing. She knew he was out there, waiting for her. Waiting for the perfect time to come out again. She will be ready and she will be waiting. A servant opened the large glass doors at her approach and MaryWeather disappeared in the long hallways, searching for her child.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you for reading my first chapter to "Life Was Never Simple". I hope you enjoy and I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can ^_^_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Daylight was growing faint as MaryWeather crossed the threshold of the Manor in search of her young child, Samuel. She left Oscar in the garden, knowing well he will eventually follow, because he still debates the fact that her brother is alive. She knew he was. And she WILL prove it.

Tears formed in her eyes for the second time of the day. _Damnit, _she thought, _I can't keep crying over this...I need to stop being so over-emotional..._

Moving down the long hallway towards the nursery, MaryWeathers thoughts turned to Samuel. The child had gotten so big in the past few months and the more he grew, the more he looked like his father. A smile formed on her cherry lips. Samuel brought so much joy to her life. He was the daylight shining through the gloomy clouds of her mind. Samuel kept her going. Opening her eyes again to what she was doing, she opened the tall door to the nursery and saw Samuel was playing with a small wooden puzzle one of the butlers had made for him. He stopped what he was doing when he realized his mother had come into the room.

"Mama! You finally came to play with me!", he smiled as he got up too quickly and fell back down on his bottom.

"Be careful, my darling. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You get overly excited too much", she smiled as she walked over to the small boy and picked him up gently. His small frame shivered in her grasp and she wondered if the room had a draft in it.

The nursery was a brightly lit room with walls of pale blue, decorated for a small boy. Small model planes hung from the high arched ceiling and light green trains were painted on the trimmings of the walls. There were toys everywhere, of all kinds, but Samuel always preferred playing with the simplest things, like puzzles. She knew he would be a bright man of intelligence when he grew older.

"So are you here to play with me, Mommy? I'm almost finished with the new puzzle!"

He gleamed at his mother as he squirmed from her grasp and rushed towards the forgotten toy. MaryWeather followed in a slower pace and looked at what her son had to show her. It was a wooden puzzle Roland, the head butler, made for him. Small cut out animals like elephants, zebras and giraffes were strategecally placed into their slots carefully.

"Very good, Samuel. I will have to tell Roland of your hard work.."

As MaryWeather sat down to watch Samuel finish, a small knock was heard at the door. The attending maid in the room went to answer it and whispers were heard from the crack in the door. Lynette, the nursery maid, came over with an envelope stamped with a blue wax seal.

"Mrs. MaryWeather, this letter was sent to you from London. There is no return address though. Shall I dispose of it or do you wish to see what it is?"

MaryWeather glanced at the yellow-white envelope and the familiar seal. Her eyes widened slightly but she showed no outward surprise. Waving her hand slightly, she told the maid to keep an eye on Samuel and she will read the letter in her study.

"I will be back soon, Samuel. I promise we shall play after supper..", with that, she took the letter from Lynette and exited the nursery.

Only halfway to her study, MaryWeather couldn't hold it in anymore and ripped the letter opened. She knew who it was from and wanted to hear what it had to say. Stopping in the hallway under one of the many lights, she read the letter in silence:

_My dearest MaryWeather,_

_It has been a long time, hasn't it? How have you been faring? I wish this was a letter for reuniting, but sadly I have some unfortunate news. You must leave the country manor with swift feet. Riots against the Hargreaves family are taking place and many of our family is being terminated._

_You and whoever you can attain in the premices must leave and hide yourselfs any way you can. Life is going to be hard from now on._

_I can not inform you now about why are family is being attacked, but heed my warning when I say you MUST LEAVE NOW. _

_Your dearest brother,_

_Cain_

MaryWeather could not believe what she was reading. What was going on? Why the sudden warning to leave and what was happening? Who has been attacked so far? As she was pondering these questions a loud scream was heard from outside. Her heart quickened as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the noise. The smell of smoke travelled to her nose and another scream broke out. A maid came running towards her, blood running down her face.

"Mrs. MaryWeather, you must leave now!!"


End file.
